


Christmas in Riverside With a Side Trip to Georgia

by blancanieve



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Arguments, Christmas Fluff, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Protective Bones, Stubborn Jim, amgst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancanieve/pseuds/blancanieve
Summary: After a terrible fight with Bones, a distraught Jim is forced to face some hard truths when Bones leaves him behind and goes to Georgia for Christmas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this a very long time ago on another site during a brief fit of braveness. I took it off the site almost immediately, the fit of braveness quickly disappearing. It has been almost totally re written and updated to be canon compliant, although I kept some dialog and the setting. I hope you enjoy this Jim and Bones Christmas story.

**Christmas in Riverside**  
**With a Side Trip to Georgia**

 **"Suffer the winter's cold wind,**  
**for it bears aloft next summer's seeds."**

**Thoraldsen from Skyrim Ques**

 

                                                                                                                                                                                  

 

Jim stood in the shuttle reception area and watched as Bones boarded the transport shuttle. Leonard McCoy, CMO of the Federation Flagship, lover and best friend to Captain James T. Kirk, ex husband to Jocelyn Darnel, and father of Joanna McCoy, the cutest, sweetest little girl in the whole Federation, was leaving the ship. Bones was on his way to Georgia to see his little girl, and he was going without Jim. The Witch, (as Jim always called Jocelyn in his mind) had consented to give him three full days of Christmas visitation with Joanna, but only if Joanna stayed with Bones' mother, and only because Jocelyn had to go on a business trip and it was convenient for her to leave Joanna with Eleanora McCoy. Bones was traveling to Georgia by public shuttle, his second most hated way to travel, the first being transporters. The ship was docked at the Jupiter Space Station, with only a skeleton crew remaining on board under the command of Chief Engineer Scott and Mr. Spock. The ship would be docked for ten days for the upgrades that Starfleet required for the pride and joy of Fleet, the flagship _Enterprise_.

Bones had not invited Jim to go to Georgia with him and they'd had a fierce argument about it. Jim had begged to go with him to see Joanna. He adored the child, and they’d always had a great time together. Afterward, he told Bones, they would go on together to Riverside, to stay at his mom's farmhouse and enjoy an old fashioned white Christmas. Winona was off planet for another couple of months, but she’d told Jim to use the farmhouse and, if he wanted, to invite his friends there for Christmas.

On their last away mission, Jim had been very seriously injured, both physically and mentally, and while Bones had put him back together, he was still very protective and leery about Jim's physical and mental health. Truth be told, Lenonard was still very gun shy after Khan and Jim's warp core death. So he had adamantly refused to let Jim go with him to Georgia. He hated to make the decision that Jim had to stay behind on the ship, but he was not happy with Jim's current rate of mental or physical recovery and insisted that Jim needed more rest, PTSD counseling, and nothing at all to do. He was also very worried about Jim's still active PTSD symptoms, his insomnia, irritability and mood swings.

"You're still not well, Jimmy, you're still healing. Your body and your mind haven’t fully recovered. It's not just this last bad mission, the last few missions have been real difficult ones. What you don't need is three days at my mama’s house with nonstop activity, going here and there with a little girl who never gets tired and who won't leave you alone for a minute. You know how she is. She adores you and will monopolize all your time. You won't rest at mama's house and rest is exactly what you need. You have to do as little as possible for the next ten days in order to completely heal. Remember that you're still on medical leave. After my time with Joanna, I’ll meet you at the farm, but you can’t come with me to mama’s.”

Jim’s irritability had ratcheted up quickly into anger. He’d reacted furiously, argued, cajoled, whined, and finally lost his temper. Leonard had not budged, he'd put his foot down and he kept it down, and the fight had started and escalated, leaving them both hurt and angry. As much as Bones grumbled and groused at Jim, a real fight between them was extremely rare. In fact, Jim couldn't even remember the last time they'd argued or been mad at each other.

After five years of being best friends, three at the Academy, one on Earth after Narada, then after Jim's recovery from his climb into the warp core, he and Bones had finally taken that last step in their relationship. After pining for each other for years, they had finally admitted their feelings about wanting to be more than friends. It had been a relief for both to not have to hide their feelings anymore. They had also, by mutual agreement, decided to build on that closeness and intimacy they’d always had, to wait until their trip to Riverside, where they would have all the time in the world for lovemaking. There had been lots of kissing, gentle touches, tender and quiet declarations of love between them, sleeping together in either Jim’s bed or Leonard’s, entwined lovingly around each other, but they had not yet taken that last step of actual sex between them.

Jim had looked forward to their being alone in Riverside, knowing that the farmhouse would be perfect with Bones there. They would be away from the prying eyes of the crew, Jim’s constant cares and responsibilities of command, Bones’ duties in the Med Bay and there would be no interruptions of any kind. But after that fateful mission, Jim’s injuries, and Joycelyn’s comm, their Riverside plans had to be postponed.

In vain, Jim had argued that they had never spent a Christmas apart, not since their first year at the Academy. Jim made Bones all sorts of promises, that he'd eat well at the McCoy home, that he’d rest every day in spite of Joanna, but when Bones still held firm and said no, Jim had finally lost his patience. His temper, already short because of his frustration, his PTSD, his impatience about his slow healing and Bones' stubbornness, had gotten the best of him, and he'd lashed out and hurled some nasty and angry words at Leonard.

As Bones was boarding the shuttle, Jim, well aware of how Leonard felt about Spock, and in a fit of pique and fury, told him, "I guess I'll invite Spock to the farm house instead; after all you're not the only one that I’d like to spend time with."

"Jim!" Bones had whispered a choked protest at the words, but Jim ignored him, his china blue eyes, usually so warm, so kind and loving, were cold with anger. Leonard had boarded the shuttle and the last thing Jim saw as Bones got on board, was the deep hurt in the hazel eyes as he looked back into Jim's angry blue ones.

As he watched the shuttle fly away, Jim was left standing in the shuttle bay with a knot of fear flaring in his stomach, and a deep ache in his heart. “Stupid, stupid, why did I say that,” he groaned angrily to himself. He knew those words about Spock had deeply wounded Bones. The doctor had never gotten over, or forgiven Spock for marooning Jim on Delta Vega, then almost choking him to death on the bridge after Vulcan’s destruction by Nero. Afterward, Jim had told Bones about the mind meld between him and Old Spock and the epic relationship Old Spock had predicted for Jim and young Spock. Since then, Bones had lived in an agony of suspense and trepidation waiting for the other shoe to drop, wondering if the epic relationship Jim had seen in the mind meld between Other Jim and Other Spock would happen in their own universe. No matter how reassuring Jim tried to be, Bones was still unsure. As he said to Jim, “Destiny is a bitch.” It was his greatest insecurity about their new relationship.

Then Jim had really screwed things up after Khan, thanking Spock instead of Bones for saving his life, and Bones had been deeply hurt. For a long time afterward, he had distanced himself from Jim, avoided being alone with him, maintained a strictly neutral facade at all times, and treated him with distant, cool professionalism. The old affectionate camaraderie and banter between them was gone. Missing Bones’ friendship and companionship desperately, a hurt and devastated Jim had finally realized his mistake and slowly, methodically set about trying to fix his screw up. It had taken a lot of talking, convincing, reassuring, and hard work, but Jim had slowly and carefully, won Bones back to their old familiar friendship, trust, closeness, and finally more.

Looking at the departing shuttle, Jim knew that lashing out and throwing Spock's name at Bones, had been an easy and terrible way to hurt Bones where he was most vulnerable. He also knew it might compromise the shaky confidence Bones had finally found in Jim's declaration of love for him. That he had angrily hurled that threat at Bones without any thought or compunction, left Jim feeling both miserable and deeply ashamed. He felt sick at heart that he had hurt the person he loved above all others, the one person who had been at his side through everything. "Shit," he whispered to himself. "I'm such an unmitigated asshole! I don’t deserve Bones.”

The truth was that Spock had decided to stay on board the ship because Uhura was going to Kenya for Christmas. Her parents had declared that this Christmas they would travel around the Kenyan country side visiting all of their extended family who hadn't seen Uhura since she’d graduated from the Academy. Uhura, knowing that it would not be pleasant for Spock to accompany her on these side trips, had encouraged him to stay behind.

So now, Jim, in order not feel like both a liar and an asshole after the hurtful words he’d hurled at Bones, felt compelled to invite Spock to Riverside. He hoped with all his heart that Spock would say no. The only person he wanted there was his Bones. He sighed. Truthfully, he was no fit company for anyone. It would be better if he were to spend his time at the farmhouse alone, resting and recuperating, trying somehow, to fix things with Bones.

Jim made his reluctant booted feet carry him to the bridge to speak with Spock. Most of the crew had already left the ship, and the corridors were unusually quiet.

"Mr. Spock."

"Yes, Captain? May I help you? I thought you would have left the ship by now. Did Dr. McCoy get off all right? I know that being in a shuttle is problematic for him."

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Spock. He should be in Georgia within the hour."

Jim looked around. The bridge was empty except for the helmsman and Spock. "Mr. Spock, I understand that with Lt. Uhura gone, you elected to spend your time on the ship. However, I wanted to extend an invitation to you. Would you like to come to Riverside to the farm for a few days?"

Spock looked at him, faint surprise on his face. "Is Dr. McCoy not going to be with you, Captain? I understood you had asked him to accompany you."

"Yes, well, Dr. McCoy has decided to go to Georgia for a few days to be with Joanna, so it will be just me at the farmhouse."

"I see," said Spock, looking closely at his Captain.

Jim shifted a little, uneasy at Spock’s close scrutiny. He wondered if Spock saw something in his face that reflected how heartsick he felt.

"Thank you for the invitation, Captain. Perhaps later I could make a short visit to your mother's farmhouse. At present I am in the middle of some important upgrades to the Science Console and I would not like to interrupt the process."

Jim kept his face still. Not for worlds would he reveal how relieved he was that Spock would not be coming with him.

"That's fine, Spock, i just wanted to issue the invitation. Please be assured that you're welcome to come if you get a chance. Just comm me first, okay?"

"Goodbye, Captain. Have a good holiday," Spock told him, his attention already back on his Science Station.

Jim went by his quarters to pick up his duffle and Bones' gift, (just in case, he thought hopefully) and headed for the shuttle bay. He would pilot his own shuttle to the farm and that way he would be free to come and go as the need arose. He left the Jupiter Space Station and put in the coordinates for the farm. The ride would be short, at warp 1.

It was a beautiful day, he thought, as he flew over Iowa. He saw the farm house below and brought the shuttle down and around to land in the back field. His mother always parked her shuttle there and it was always used for that purpose by anyone who visited. Winona loved the farm. She still kept a horse, a few chickens, and Jim and Sam’s old childhood pony there. When she was off planet, Winona paid a farm manager to come in daily to take care of the house, the barn and the few animals she had. The Riverside farm house had been in the Kirk family for generations and had come to Winona after George Kirk's death. She leased the farm acreage to a local farmer to generate income to maintain the farm. She would eventually retire there, and after her, she hoped that one or both of her sons would also want to enjoy part of their retirement there.

Jim and Sam had basically grown up on the farm, and although some of those years had been unhappy, 'The Frank Years', as Jim called them in his head, there were still some happy memories attached to living there. Since Jim's death in the warp core and his recovery, he, Sam and his mother had come a long way in reconciling their issues and differences, and it made Winona happy that Jim was going to stay there during his Christmas leave.

Jim picked up his duffle and hopped out of the shuttle. Snow was heavy on the ground. It was very cold and he was glad of his boots, heavy winter coat, hat and gloves. He made his way through the snow past the barn to the farm house back door. He would check on the animals later. The Kirks always used the kitchen door to come into the house. He put in his security code, the security shield dropped, and he opened the back door into the kitchen area. Jim had contacted the farm manager to buy some staples, coffee, milk, meats, fruits and vegetables to have on hand. He had also asked him to turn on the heat and bring in some firewood. The warmth and familiarity of the old fashioned kitchen was immediately comforting as he entered.

He looked around basking in the coziness of the room. For Jim, and, indeed for all the Kirk’s, there was comfort and security in the unchanging simplicity of the farm house. The kitchen, with its real wooden cabinets, the large country sink, the antique wooden table covered with a blue checked cloth, the squat old stove on the oak floor, and the chintzy curtained windows, had looked the same since Jim's great grandparent's time. Winona resisted the thought of modernizing it in any way and Jim and Sam felt exactly the same way.

Jim sighed. He was already missing Bones terribly. He checked his comm hoping for a message, but there was nothing. In his heart he knew that Bones would not comm him. Jim had hurt him and when Bones was hurt, he retreated and hid behind an impenetrable wall. Jim would have to make the first move, and he only hoped that Bones would forgive him, forgive his temper, his idiocy and his big mouth. Jim made his way to the living room and saw that the fireplace had a cord of wood stacked beside it. He went through to his old bedroom and dumped his duffle. It was lunchtime and he was hungry. He wanted some hot food and some comforting hot chocolate. After he ate and drank he would comm Bones. He wondered forlornly if Bones would even answer?

Jim made his way back to the kitchen to check the pantry and refrigeration unit. He found some canned tomato soup and sliced ham and cheese. He toasted bread for a sandwich, heated the soup, made some hot chocolate for himself, and put everything on a tray. He also put a log to burn, and looked around the cozy room.

The farmhouse living room was large, the biggest room in the house. One wall was paneled with real honey maple and the others were painted a soft cream color. There was a large sofa, its back covered by two of Winona’s quilts, facing the fireplace, and two upholstered wing chairs flanked it. Two end-tables held old fashioned Tiffany styled lamps, and two comfortable side chairs sat on either side of the fireplace facing the sofa. On the fireplace mantle were family holos and two very old pewter candle sticks. Above the mantle was a large antique gilded framed picture, painted long ago during his great grandparents time, of the farmhouse with its adjoining woods and farmland.

Jim carefully put the iron fire guard up, then sat down to enjoy the roaring blaze. When he finished eating, he put the food tray aside on the table and flipped on his comm to put in Bones' code. The comm rang and rang and Jim let it ring until Bones' message came on. At the sound of the beloved voice, Jim's heart beat faster. "Bones, pick up, please. I want to talk with you. Please pick up Bones. I'm sorry, so sorry for getting angry and for what I said. Please, Bones talk to me. I miss you so much."

When Bones didn’t pick up, Jim felt the beginnings of cold fear. What if Bones didn't forgive him? What if Jim’s temper had destroyed their chance of being together? What if Bones decided to resign, what if he decided to leave the ship, leave Jim? Jim groaned to himself. "God damn my big mouth and stupid temper!"

He drew in a deep shuddering breath. There was a burning in his chest, totally different from the burn of shame he’d felt earlier. This was sharper, colder, like nothing he'd ever felt before. It made his heart and lungs seize, his breath came in short gasps and shudders, his mind drifted, spinning around him. Breathless, Jim bit at his lips and tasted blood. He felt hot and cold at the same time, felt a hot flush in his neck and face and coldness in his hands and fingers as he twisted them in his lap. He laced his fingers tightly together to keep himself from clawing at his own skin. He couldn't breathe, couldn't catch his breath. Suddenly, in his head he could hear Bones' voice, "Jim, Jim, calm down; you're having a panic attack. Breathe in and out, slowly now, in and out...that's right. You'll be alright, darlin', just keep breathing, in and out, in and out."


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Christmas in Riverside**

**With a Sidetrip to Georgia**

**Chapter 2**

**“All hail to the days that merit more praise**  
**Than all the rest of the year  
And welcome the nights that double delights  
As well for the poor as the peer!  
Good fortune attend each merry man's friend  
That doth but the best that he may  
Forgetting old wrongs with carols and songs  
To drive the cold winter awa** y.”

**Drive the Cold Winter Away**

**annonymous c. 1625**

Jim did what Bones’ voice told him to do and slowly, very slowly he felt himself calm down. He kept on listening to Bones' voice in his head, breathing deeply, in and out, in and out, until he felt his pulse rate slow and his mind begin to settle. Okay, then, Jim thought dazedly, Bones had called it. He really wasn't recovered and he'd just gotten a small reminder about his current bout of PTSD. If this was a taste of what it would be like to be without his Bones, he wanted no part of it. He’d better fix this shit storm he'd created and fast. Jim didn't believe in no win scenarios, so whatever the hell he had to do, he'd do it.

He tried Bones' comm again and was disappointed again. He left another message. "Bones, please talk to me. I'm so sorry. I love you, Bones, I love you so much. I'm an idiot, okay? You know this about me, how sometimes I can be a total jerk. Please call me back."

Jim picked up his dishes and went to the kitchen to tidy up. His body was protesting the aftermath of his injury and the come down from his panic attack. He was suddenly very tired. He looked out the window and saw that it was snowing again. He picked up one of Winona’s quilts, settled on the sofa, opened his padd to "Harry Potter”, always his go to comfort read, and promptly went to sleep. When he woke up, the fire had died down and it looked like it was late afternoon. He grabbed his comm and his heart leaped when he saw he had a message from Bones' comm. He played the message, but it wasn't Bones' voice he heard, instead it was Joanna's soft little voice that spoke to him.

"Hi, Uncle Jim. I took daddy's comm to talk to you, but he doesn't know it. He's in the kitchen talking to Nana. I miss you, I wish you could be here with daddy and me. Uncle Jim," her little voice lowered to a whisper. "Daddy is very sad. He hasn't hardly smiled at all since he got here. Nana keeps asking him what's wrong, and he just shakes his head, says nothin' and looks sadder. Could you come here and fix daddy, please, please, Uncle Jim? He always smiles when you're here with us."

Jim's heart twisted in actual pain as he heard Joanna's little voice saying those words. Shit! Now Joanna was sad. Jim got up suddenly, pulled at his thick hair and banged his fist hard on the mantle. Okay, now for sure he had to go to Georgia. Joanna was right about that. He'd go first thing in the morning and he'd see Bones and Joanna and fix things with Bones. Meanwhile, he'd go out and take care of the animals.

The cold outside hit him, bitter and raw, the snow falling hard now, swirling in the wind, but the barn was warm and smelled of hay, horseflesh, and leather. Rosita, the little pony who was old now, lifted her head and looked with interest at Jim while he filled her feed box. She leaned in so Jim could scratch between her eyes. "Hi Rosita, how are you? Haven't seen you in a long while. It's way too cold and dark to go for a ride, but maybe later this week we'll do it. I wonder if you can still carry me.” He smiled with affection at the white muzzled little brown pony of his childhood. Pony’s were strong, long lived little creatures, and sometimes, if well taken care of as Rosita had always been, they could live as long as thirty years or more. “Right now it's just oats and a sugar lump for you." Jim patted her lovingly. He also fed the big horse, Sandy, the horse Winona had rescued years ago from a farmer who’d mistreated him, and who was now living the life of Riley. He finished and went out to the chicken coop to feed the chickens. Jim had told the farm manager that he'd feed the animals while he was at the farm, but now he'd have to comm him to come feed them for the next couple of days.

Darkness descended quickly at the farmhouse, it always did at this time of the year. Jim put more logs on the fire and sat down to play a game of solitaire on his comm. He kept checking his comm for a message from Bones, but there was still nothing and he finally went to bed. He fell into an exhausted asleep instantly.

In the morning Jim contacted the farm manager, threw a few things in his duffle bag, ate a hot breakfast and locked the farm house up tight with the security shield. He put in the coordinates for Mrs. McCoy's house in Savannah and piloted the shuttle up above the clouds to head south. He had thought long and hard about this, and he'd decided he wouldn't message Bones to tell him he was coming. He wasn't sure of his welcome, and he also wanted the element of surprise on his side.

Jim's piloted the shuttle slowly over the city until he spotted the McCoy house below. There was a communal neighborhood landing pad not far from the house, and he brought the shuttle down and parked next to a smaller one. The license code said it was a rental so it must be the one Bones had brought. Jim locked the shuttle, but left his duffle in it. He was not sure if he would be welcomed at the McCoy home. He walked slowly down the street to the house. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining brilliantly, but the air was not humid as was usual, but crisp and slightly cool. The house sat on a large piece of property, and like the farmhouse, it had belonged to the McCoy family for several generations. He heard the sound of a mower in the back yard and made his way there. His eyes were drawn to the figure using the old fashioned power mower. It was Bones, in tattered jeans and an old t-shirt mowing the grass. Jim feasted his eyes on the tanned skin for a few minutes before making his way to the doctor. The noise of the mower muffled the sound of his approach. Jim stood there silently, waiting for Bones to turn around. When he did, Jim's stomach twisted as McCoy's eyes widened in surprise. Leonard turned off the mower and stood there looking at Jim.

"Jim! What are you doing here?"

Jim swallowed hard around the lump that rose in his throat. "Bones," he rasped. "I had to come. I had to talk to you; had to come see you when you didn't answer my comm calls. You were right, Bones. I'm still healing, I'm not doing well. I'm sorry, Bones. Please, forgive me. I didn't mean it, I was just so mad that you'd leave without me. It was hateful of me to say those things. I didn't want Spock at the farmhouse, I didn't want anyone but you. Please say you forgive me, Bones."

Leonard sighed. "Jim. I didn't answer your comm calls only because you were so angry that I didn’t want things to escalate into another fight. I  thought you needed some cooling off time before we talked. It's not like you to lose your temper like that, especially not with me. I had to come here to mama’s because I promised Jo Jo, but I was real worried about leaving you. I was gonna' comm you to talk this afternoon." He frowned at Jim, "You shouldn't have come all this way. You're really not well enough to be pilotin’ shuttles and traipsin' around the country side like this. It could set you back."

"I don't care, Bones. I don't care about anything except that you forgive me and that you tell me I haven't ruined everything between us. I love you so much, Bones. I'll do anything if you'll just say you still feel the same about me." It was as if a dam had burst, letting out all of Jim’s feelings of fear, worry, guilt and repentance, but most of all, his overwhelming, desperate love for this man.

Jim cast his eyes down to the green grass, blinking rapidly as he willed away the sudden hot tears that had come unbidden into his eyes. He drew in a deep, shuddering breath, trying to control himself, holding himself rigid with the effort it took not to break down. He never cried! This was was just another sign Bones was right, he still hadn't fully recovered.

"Jim!" Leonard dropped the handle of the mower and quickly came up to him. 

“Jim,” he said again. “Darlin’. Look at me." He cupped Jim's chin, lifted it and looked into the drowned blue eyes. "You're all right, Jimmy, just relax now, calm down. I’m here with you. We just had a fight, darlin', it’s not the end of the world. You got mad at me, and said some shit, and I got my feelings hurt, and that's all there was to it. When Jocelyn and I were fighting, that fight wouldn't have even registered on the McCoy/Darnel richter scale of fights." He leaned in, giving Jim's lips a kiss, slanting his head and opening his mouth a little, turning the kiss from chaste to warmly tender. "We're fine, darlin'. I promise you. I love you very much, always have, always will, and there isn't anyone or anything in this universe that could make me stop lovin’ you, and that includes some of the stupid shit you do.” Bones' body was sun warm and relaxed as he pressed his forehead in comfort against Jim's. He smelled like good clean sweat, mowed grass, and Bones.

Before Leonard could say anything else, Jim made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a sob. He buried his flushed hot face in the crook of Leonard's neck, then brought up his arm to put it around Leonard's neck as if he needed something to hold on to. Leonard could feel wetness on his shoulder and hear Jim whispering in his ear, so low that at first Leonard couldn't understand the words. Jim was muttering, "I love you, I love you, Bones, I'm sorry, so sorry," over and over again. Bones drew him closer, holding him tight. This was a Jim that he'd never seen before. Not even after Khan had Jim broken down like this, shown his feelings like he was doing, letting Leonard see everything, his love, his fear, his relief, all strong emotions that Jim always kept well hidden behind a stoic facade.

This breakdown worried Leonard. It was definitely some sort of reoccurrence of Jim's PTSD. Jim never allowed anyone to see him vulnerable. He was always very careful about showing any sort of weakness around his crew, around anyone really. Now, seeing him like this, Leonard's first instinct was to provide all the comfort he could and soothe the agitated Jim as much as possible and he knew that seeing his mama and Joanna would go a long way toward making Jim feel better. "Come on, now, Jimmy," he said giving him a loving kiss and a last tight hug. "Let's go inside the house. I know two pretty ladies who are gonna’ be surprised and thrilled to see that their handsome Captain has come to call."

And so it was. Joanna and Eleanora McCoy screeched in surprise and delight when Bones took Jim in the kitchen. They threw themselves at Jim, hugging him and kissing his cheeks. And if Leonard’s and Eleanora’s eyes met in understanding as she noticed Jim’s red rimmed eyes, she didn't say a word. Finally, Leonard saw Jim's sunshine grin flash and he gave a silent sigh of relief.

"Uncle Jim! Nana and I are making cookies, you want one?" Joanna asked not letting go of his hand.

"You bet, Jo Bear. No one makes cookies as good as your Nana," he threw a look at the beaming Eleanora, and she handed him a big sugar cookie. Jim sat at the table munching on his cookie and drinking a glass of milk. To Leonard’s keen eye, he already looked better, more at ease and relaxed. For the rest of the afternoon, baking, laughter and smiles were the order of the day in Eleanora's big sunny kitchen, as they all helped with the Christmas baking, Jim sitting at the table with non stop cookie dough rolled out and the old cookie cutters from Leonard’s childhood.

The rest of Jim's visit to the McCoy home passed in a blur. With each passing day, Jim felt better and stronger surrounded by the three McCoy’s loving care. Leonard had sat Joanna down and had a serious talk with his little girl about Jim’s need to rest, sleep a lot, eat well, and not get over tired. Joanna had listened carefully and promised her daddy she’d take good care of Uncle Jim. As for Jim, he felt peaceful and calm, now that he and Bones were together again. True to his word, he rested, slept deeply in the big four poster guest bedroom, napped, ate everything Bones' mama cooked and put on his plate, and under Bones' eagle eye, played quiet games with Joanna, both of them sitting on the floor in front of the big Christmas tree.

All too soon, Jocelyn came back from her business trip to pick up Joanna. The child left with her mother, tearful and unhappy at leaving her daddy, Nana and Uncle Jim. Even laden with gaily wrapped Christmas gifts from the three of them, it was still not enough to make her smile. Jim and Bones comforted her with promises of a long vid call on Christmas Day as Jocelyn stood like a statue at the door waiting for her daughter. The parting was hard on everyone, especially Leonard. Jim and Eleanora stood on each side of him, hugging him.

Leonard sighed. "I'm all right. It was a great visit and one I wasn't even expectin' to happen so I'm just glad we had this extra time together."

He looked at his mama. “Jim and I will be leaving later this afternoon, mama. Will you be okay here alone after all this company?"

"Of course, dear. Don't you worry about me. I'm going to do some more baking today, and tomorrow I'll spend Christmas Eve and Day with your Aunt Dolly and her brood, so I'll be fine. We'll talk on Christmas Day. Now," she looked pointedly at Jim, "you get this young man back to Iowa so he can finish healin' up. Rest and doin' nothing is just what he needs."

"Yes, ma'am." They spent the rest of the day enjoying being with Bones' mama and eating samples from all her baking..

After returning Bones’ rental, their shuttle flight back to Iowa was mostly silent, each man deep in thought. They knew that it would be in the Iowa farmhouse where they would take that final step and come together at last. Jim landed the shuttle, opened the back door and they walked into the warmth and sunshine shining through the kitchen window reflecting off the brilliance of the white snow.

Leonard pulled off his coat, hat and gloves, and didn't even get a chance to say what he thought of the warm, homey room, because Jim suddenly grasped the sides of his face and kissed him. Jim pressed his lips hard against Leonard for a few seconds before pulling back, his breath shuddery. Bones opened his eyes, not even realizing they'd been closed, to see Jim's bright blue eyes staring back at him. Then Jim tore off his own outer garments.

"It's time, Bones. I need you so much." His blue eyes were heated with want and desire.

Leonard just nodded, suddenly overwhelmed with love and passion for this man in front of him, this man he'd loved for so damn long! He lunged at Jim and kissed him with a hunger that matched Jim's own as he answered in kind, pressing a bruising kiss along the line of Leonard's neck. Their mouths met again, more urgent, more desperate. Leonard felt dizzy under Jim's onslaught of kisses. Jim's mouth slid against his, hot, wet, and urgent. Leonard shuddered; he couldn't seem to get close enough to Jim. He reached for Jim's hair and his kiss became frantic. Jim whimpered and Leonard swallowed down the sound. Jim's fingers trailed down Leonard's ribs, tracing the soft skin there, then down to his stomach following the line of soft hair. Jim's scent surrounded Leonard, that unique scent of clean skin, musk and the sandal wood soap that Jim liked so much. Leonard's breath hitched.

"Holy shit, Bones!" Jim murmured, smiling radiantly. It felt like electricity was traveling through his whole body. He kept a tight grasp on Bones, kissing at his lips and cheeks, and moved him slowly backwards toward the bedroom. Bones also had his arms around Jim keeping them together. They hit the edge of the bed and Jim gently pushed at Bones and they fell on the bed together, Jim landing on top of him.

"Uff!" Bones' breath came out in a whoosh.

"Sorry, sorry," Jim whispered and rolled a little off of him. Jim balanced his weight on his elbow, using one hand to pillow his head, and take his partial weight off of Bones, but he let his hips rut against him. Bones moaned and closed his eyes, tilting his head and baring his neck as Jim sucked, licked and bit until his skin was red and lightly bruised. Jim tore at Leonard's flannel shirt, at the fastening of his pants, his black briefs, and then at his own. "Off, off!" He kept muttering. They desperately pulled clothes off of each other.

Finally, they were both naked, their hot skin touching. Nothing had ever felt this good, Jim thought dazedly, running his hand down Bones silky, tanned skin. Their cocks touched, lined up, and instant heat flared between them. They rutted against each other desperately.

"Lube" Jim rasped, reaching into the drawer of the lamp table. He grabbed the bottle he’d put there earlier and popped the cap. He slicked up his hand, then both of their cocks and his hand closed around them. Bones gasped at the heated contact and Jim bit his lip hard to muffle a groan at the delicious friction he was generating, running his hand up and down both of their lengths. Bones licked at his bitten lips, opening Jim's mouth for a deep, possessive kiss. Leonard groaned into his mouth, bringing his own hand down to cover Jim's. Bright blue eyes stared deep into Bones' hazel ones, cloudy and hazy with passion. Jim swallowed, he could feel his orgasm approaching and his hand under Leonard's picked up speed to bring them to completion.

"Jim...Jim...I'm gonna' come," Leonard moaned.

"Me too," Jim whispered. "Bones, come for me, baby, I want to feel you. Come for me."

And Bones, as always, did exactly as his Jim bid him, both of them coming at the same time, shuddering and gasping. Jim wrapped strong arms around Leonard's shaking body as they slowly came down from their orgasms. He felt completely sated, giddy with joy, with elation. At last he felt that Bones was wholly his, and he was wholly Bones’.

"Bones...I love you so much. You feel so damn good." Jim told him, his hand pushing back Bones' silky hair from his forehead to look deep into his eyes. He threw his arms around Leonard's neck and kissed him with infinite joy, infinite tenderness and love.

Leonard's hand splayed over Jim's chest, pulling him in tighter, closer. "I love you too, darlin'. I’ve loved you forever it seems,” Bones murmured, pressing sloppy kisses to his neck, the shell of his ear, his cheek and finally his lips. Jim shuddered against him as Leonard slid his hand up, wrapping his hand around Jim’s neck, stroking the soft hair there.

"That was so amazing, Bones," Jim murmured. “I always thought it would be,” he added softly. He grinned shamefaced. "Sorry I didn't last very long," he said, cheeks flushing. "I just wanted you too much."

Bones was warm against him, his arms wrapped tightly, possessively around Jim, but there was no discomfort, none of that awkwardness that sometimes comes after sex with someone you don’t know, or have no real feelings for. This had the kind of ease that came from years of friendship, a different kind of love that had gradually changed, deepened and grown to become this all encompassing passionate thing between them.

"Hey, I didn't last any longer than you." Leonard smiled ruefully into the blue eyes. "And you're right, it was definitely fantastic. But you know what’s the best thing of all?"

"No, what?”

"The best thing is that we can do this again and again, and much more too, as many times as we want to.  We have seven more days here, just you and me." He sighed, contently. “What do you say, let’s decorate the house a little, eat all the good things mama sent with us, and celebrate Christmas together like we’ve always done.” He gave Jim a shy side glance, his hazel eyes glowing with happiness and joy, then kissed him sweetly. “Merry Christmas, Jim! I love you so very much, darlin'.

Jim grinned at his beloved Bones, kissing him back softly. "Merry Christmas, Bonesy. This is absolutely, positively, the best Christmas ever!"


End file.
